James T. Kirk
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = commanding officer | stationed = [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterpise (NCC-1701-A)]] (Shatnerverse) | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = David Marcus | mother = Winona Kirk | father = George Kirk | siblings = Samuel Kirk | relatives = Tiberius Kirk (paternal grandfather); James (maternal grandfather) | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = William Shatner | image2 = | caption2 = Kirk in dress uniform 2267. }} James Tiberius Kirk was one of the most famous Starfleet officers in Federation history. Kirk's most famous years were as the captain of two different Enterprises, the and the . History James Kirk was born to George and Winona Kirk in 2233. His first name was the same as his maternal grandfather, and his middle name was adopted from his paternal grandfather's name. ( ) Kirk rose to become the youngest captain in Starfleet history when he received command of the in 2264. Over the next three decades the names Kirk and Enterprise were synonymous. With the retirement of the in 2293, that historic partnership ended. That same year, Kirk participated in the commissioning of the ship that replaced his famous vessel, the . During the shakedown cruise the Enterprise became trapped in the Nexus after attempting to rescue the crew and passengers of two other vessels. Kirk was instrumental in freeing the vessel; however he was believed killed after the section he was in was destroyed and opened to space by an energy discharge from the Nexus. ( ) After Kirk's presumed death, Captain Thekla Lawless, a close friend for at least two decades, spoke at Kirk's memorial service. One statement she made was, "Jim was a close friend who always seemed to be a knight in shining armor when a young woman needed one." |The Fire In Which We Burn|TCE episode}} In 2371, Jean-Luc Picard, after entering the Nexus, discovered that Kirk had not died as history had thought and was alive inside the Nexus. Picard convinced Kirk to leave the false paradise of the Nexus to assist him in saving the Veridian system by stopping Tolian Soran from destroying the system's sun. Thanks to Kirk's help, Picard's mission was successful, though at the cost of Kirk's life in earnest. ( ) Alternate realities Non-canon In 2372, Kirk was revived after his death on Veridian III. He played a key role in foiling an alliance between rogue Romulans and the Borg Collective. Subsequently, married Teilani, aided the Federation during the crisis, and prevented an incursion from the mirror universe led by his counterpart. ( s: , , , , ) Awards and honors :Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission : Grankite Order of Tactics (Class of Excellence) :Prentares Ribbon of Commendation (Classes First and Second) :Medal of Honor :Starfleet Silver Palm (with cluster) :Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry :Karagite Order of Heroism :Khitomer Peace Mission Medal :Leonard James Akaar - The Teer of Capella IV bears the name of McCoy and James T. Kirk. ( ) : - A starship was rechristened in recognition of his service, bearing the registration number of his original command, an honor carried on for generations. ( ) Key dates *2233: Born in Riverside, Iowa on Earth. *2246: One of nine witnesses to massacre ordered by Governor Kodos on Tarsus IV. *2250: Enters Starfleet Academy as a cadet (conjecture). Meets Gary Mitchell and Ben Finney during Academy years. *2252: Romantically involved with Ruth. *Early to mid-2250s: Still at the Academy, is introduced to a "blonde lab tech" by Gary. Later, as an ensign, is assigned aboard with Lieutenant Ben Finney. Kirk also participates in the Axanar Peace Mission. *2254: Graduates from Academy after beating the "no-win" Kobayashi Maru scenario. Assigned to command of Captain Garrovick (conjecture). *2255: Commands his first planet survey mission on Neural. *2257: Encounters dikironium cloud creature while serving abouard . *2261: Relationship with Carol Marcus ends; their son, David Marcus, is born (conjecture). Kirk breaks off relationship with Janet Wallace. *2263: Breaks off relationship with Areel Shaw. *2265 - 2270: As captain, commands five-year mission of USS Enterprise. Specific accomplishments include: *:2265: Takes the Enterprise to the galactic barrier, the first Earth ship to do so in 200 years. During the mission, is forced to kill close friend Gary Mitchell. *:2266: Achieves first contact with the First Federation. Later that year, repels Romulan incursion into the Neutral Zone and destroys a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. *:2267: Becomes the first Starfleet captain ever to stand court-martial, charged with negligent homicide in the death of Ben Finney. Charges dismissed. *:2268: Responsible for stealing a Romulan cloaking device during a covert Starfleet intelligence mission. Experiences amnesia and lives among the American Indians on Amerind where he weds Miramanee. *:2269: Diverts the asteroid-ship Yonada from destroying Daran V. *2270: Promoted to rear admiral and assigned as Chief of Starfleet Operations. *Early 2270s: Accepts temporary grade reduction to captain and assumes command of USS Enterprise to intercept V'Ger. *2281: Retires from Starfleet. *2284: Returns to Starfleet as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. *2285: Assumes temporary command of the Enterprise during a routine training mission; engages Khan Singh in the Battle of the Mutara Nebula. Deserts from Starfleet later that year to retrieve Captain Spock's body from the Genesis planet. *2286: Returns to Earth to face court-martial charges. Subsequently saves the planet in the whale probe incident. Demoted to captain for disobeying orders of Starfleet Commander Harry Morrow and assigned to command the USS Enterprise-A. *2287: Takes the Enterprise-A to the center of the galaxy after a hijack attempt by Vulcan renegade Sybok. *2293: Along with Captain Hikaru Sulu of the , is responsible for saving the Khitomer Conference. Retires from Starfleet and is believed killed later that year during the maiden voyage of the ''Enterprise''-B. *2371: Found alive inside the Nexus by Jean-Luc Picard. Killed by Tolian Soran while defeating Soran's plans and saving Veridian system. Service jacket Previous assignments |} Category:Humans Category:Kirk family Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Excelsior (prototype) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel